Simplify the following expression: ${4(-15-3p)-4(-p+5)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{-15-3p}{)} - 4(-p+5) $ $ {-60-12p} - 4(-p+5) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -60-12p {-4(}\gray{-p+5}{)} $ $ -60-12p + {4p-20} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-12p + 4p} {-60 - 20}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-8p} {-60 - 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-8p} {-80}$ The simplified expression is $-8p-80$